Untitled as of now
by kazokuhouou
Summary: A lousy attempt at an InuYasha/Sailor Moon crossover R+R! Dont read if you're a fan of InuYasha or Kikyo, cause they die. Bit of Sess/Kag at the end. COMPLETE!
1. The Firebird Strikes!

Untitled

By Houou

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, Don't own InuYasha

AN: Wow, my first lame attempt at a Sailor Moon/InuYasha crossover.

Ch 1: The Firebird Strikes!

"SIT!"

InuYasha fell to the ground, having provoked Kagome's anger yet again.

"Hey, woman," he yelled when the spell wore off. "You nearly broke my back that time!"

Kagome ignored the half demon as she walked toward the nearby river, bathing suit in tow. Kagome changed in the safety of some bushes and dove into the river.

A pair of red eyes peeked out from a tree. Kagome, thinking it to be InuYasha, yelled sit, but was surprised to hear a crash behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I thought that was you!" she yelled, pointing at the red eyes. 

A girl leapt out of the tree and landed on the opposite bank. Her hair and her eyes were both red. She was scantly clad in a blood red bikini top and short skirt, with crisscrossing sandals and red wings completing the ensemble.

"I want the jewel," the firebird demon hissed. A whip appeared in her hand and she lashed it at Kagome.

"Kagome!" InuYasha lunged for the demon, Tetsusaiga in hand. The demon simply knocked InuYasha away and walked on the water.

She grabbed Kagome by the neck and lifted her up.

"You will tell me where the jewel is or you will die."


	2. Kikyo, not Kagome

Ch 2: Kikyo, not Kagome

A tiger demon bounced off the treetops, carrying a person in her arms. She sniffed around for her sister. (They were not really sisters, but called each other so.) The scent led her to a river where VesuVesu was strangling a maiden.

"You will tell me where the jewel is or you will die."

"Oh, honestly," JunJun said to her sister, "must you go for the neck? You're so predictable." She threw her hostage on the ground.

It was Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha yelled.

JunJun turned into a giant tiger and took both Kikyo and Kagome in her mouth. She lifted her head up and threw them to the ground.

InuYasha leapt up into the air, heading toward Kagome. She reached out for him. He flew right past her and enveloped Kikyo in his arms.

Kagome hit the ground with a sickening thud. She was bleeding, her arm was broken, and her body was bruised.

InuYasha gently set Kikyo down and turned to glare at JunJun and VesuVesu.

"You can do what you want to me, you can do what you want to her," here he jerked his thumb at Kagome, "but don't hurt Kikyo."

InuYasha brought out a fully powered Tetsusaiga and slashed at the sisters. Too fast to be seen, they were cut up in tiny pieces, hearts included.

He turned to Kagome.

"Kagome."

Kagome ran off.


	3. A Friendly Hand

Ch 3- A Friendly Hand

Kagome dragged her body across the grass to the door of a castle. She lightly knocked on the door. When it opened, Kagome fell to the floor and went unconscious.

###########

She came to in a warm futon. Bandages were on her head, body, legs, and a splint on her arm. A hand was grasping Kagome's good hand. She looked to see a sleeping Sesshomaru holding her hand.

Kagome was surprised that the demon would take her in and bandage her up. She sat up and noticed that she was no longer in her swimsuit, but in a blue kimono with phoenixes adorning it.

"You're awake." Sesshomaru's voice startled Kagome. They watched each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You were very injured when you came here. What happened?"

Kagome sighed and tears came to her eyes. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and let her weep on his shoulders as she told everything- the demons JunJun and VesuVesu, InuYasha saving Kikyo and letting her fall, InuYasha rather Kagome getting hurt than Kikyo.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but he didn't need to.


	4. Rin's New Playmate

Ch 4: Rin's New Playmate

"So, how's your afterlife?"

The statue stood still.

"That bad, huh?" Sesshomaru's ward Rin asked. She was playing in the castle courtyard.

A rustling sound caught Rin's ears. A loud yelp preceeded something in blue crashing to the ground. Rin ran out to the something.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Out of the pile of leaves popped a female dragon demon. She was adorned mostly in blue, minus a few multicolored balls hanging from her blue hair.

"Hi!" the demon said.

"Hi!" Rin said back.

"I'm ParaPara!"

"I'm Rin!"

"Wanna play?"

#################

Sesshomaru led the recovering Kagome through his courtyard to find a giggling Rin looking in bushes and under trees.

"What are you doing, Rin?"

"Looking for my friend. We're playing hide and seek."

A giggle came from the tree top nearest Sesshomaru. He reached up and lifted ParaPara down.

"Hey! You cheated!"


	5. The Bear and the Dragon

Ch 5: The Bear and the Dragon

A loud roar interrupted the four. InuYasha and Kikyo's bodies fell and landed with a thump in front of Kagome. It was quite obvious they were dead.

"The same fate will befall you if you refuse to give me the Shikon Jewel and my sister," a bear demon in pink calmly said. Rin and ParaPara both clutched for Sesshomaru.

"That was a mean thing to do to them, even though they deserve it," Kagome said, "and what do you mean, your sister?"

The demon waved her hand and an unseen force began pulling at ParaPara.

"No! Don't let CereCere take me away!" ParaPara cried into Sesshomaru's shoulder as she tried to keep a hold on him.

"You leave my friend alone!" Rin ran to CereCere and began punching her with her tiny fists. CereCere knocked the girl away.

ParaPara's eyes crackled to a steel gray. She had let go, but even as CereCere pulled her closer, her skin became a translucent blue and her body elongated in a serpentine fashion.

What was a girl was now a dragon.

ParaPara roared and took CereCere by the waist, chomping down. The two halves of the bear demon fell to the ground. 

The top half turned into a pink bear and clamped down on the dragon's tiny legs. ParaPara opened her mouth.


	6. Epilogue: Average

Epilogue: Average  
  
"Everyone, this is Sesshomaru, ParaPara, and Rin. And this is my average family." "You're average?" "SOTA!" Kagome fwopped her brother on the head. "What?"  
  
It had been a while since the blitz of the sisters. Kagome and Sesshomaru have been, in modern terms, going steady, but for the feudal times, it was 'courting'. And that is a stupid word. But I digress. Sesshomaru, along with his now two wards, ParaPara and Rin, helped the girl collect the Shikon Jewel shards. In Feudal Japan, anyway. Somehow, pieces of the jewel have made it to Kagome's time. And since it wasn't ideal for two demons and a little girl to commute, they moved to the modern times. At least, temporality. It was easy for the two girls to get used to the modern world, for to them, it was just more toys to play with. As for Sesshomaru, well, it's not so easy. Someday I have to tell you about his first time driving a car. I think he set a new record for amount of cones knocked down in one day. But I digress again. Well, one day, her mother figured out that Kagome was hiding the above persons in her room. (Do you know how hard it is for a demon from the old days to get an apartment?) So, Kagome was more or less forced to introduce everyone to everyone.  
  
Right now, Rin and ParaPara live with Kagome, but Sesshomaru was forced to live with Kagome's uncle Hiroyuki until, and I quote "you get your fur together and marry my daughter!" Hasn't happened yet, mainly because they're looking for jewel shards. Who knows, maybe that may appear in a sequel.  
  
If someone writes one, that is. 


End file.
